


Play Hall

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fun, Games, Gay, Junkyard - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Night, funny time, game, lovley, night life, play hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: in Arcadia Bay opens there first pig Play hall, Rachel loves games, Chloe loves Video games so what is better then that, as a funny gameing night in Arcadia Bay?!(no lis or bts events// both are 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 7





	Play Hall

Chloe and Rachel wehre at there summer holidays, not long ago there got there tattoos and right now they chill at there world, what is an old junkyard here in Arcadia bay, Chloe sitting on the black couch, wearing a grey top and a black knee long jeans with boots, smoking a cigarette and Rachel was in the woods near by find a good spot for her to pee. The blue haird hear the radio, the birds and some train traffic as her Phone rumble, quick she check it and she got a text from Mikey Hey Chloe, I dont know If you mabye already know this but tomorrow here in Arcadia bay open the first big Play hall, they have a lot of games to play and other stuff waht I heard, I will be there with some friends, mabye we see us. Chloe get exidet, a play hall and a big one here in Arcadia bay, normally she only see this things in some romantic movies she watch with Rachel, quick she text back Hey Mikey thanks for letting me know, I will be there mabye we see us. and she put her Phone back and was finsihed with her cigarette.

Not much time has passed and Rachel come back, wearing a black shirt and a red hot pants with black converse, her hair made as always, she quick walk over to her girl and see Chloe is smirking "What?!" Rachel ask and Chloe tell her the news "Babe I told you this like 1 week ago, I read this in the newspaper" Rachel say and Chloe say "Oh" Rachel put both of her hands on Chloes face and kiss her gentle say sarcastic "Mabye you should stop smoking soo much weed" Chloe only role her eyes and Rachel smiles, both of them have an nice day at there own world.

The next day was here and again they chill at there world,wearing the same chlotes as yesterday, it was arround 4,30 pm, Rachel lying with her head in her blue haird girls lap and she say relaxed "if we wanna see that new game hall we better start driving now" "I still dont get why the Prescotts build this" Chloe say a little angry "Samantha texet me that Nathan convinced his dad to build it, that they mabe get the kids from the street and have one good thing, you know, I think its great" Rachel say in her relaxing Chloe voice, Chloe look at Rachel and say "yeah I got that and I really think its great they did this but they also did this that they stand in a good light and that piss me on" Chloe say Rachel get up, get closer to Chloe and say "yeah I agree with you but theres nothing we can do about it so we better go know right!?" Chloe look at Rachel with her yeah youre right face and Rachel steal a quick kiss from her.

After they driving for a while and a chlotes change later, Chloe wearing her skull tank-top and grey jeans with boots and a blue fannel blouse Rachel giftet her, Rachel wear a black jeans with her convese and a three-qharter shirt in purple with a symbol on it, they arrived, Chloe park her truck and they hop out, the parking lot was left from the big play hall, already from the outside you see how big it is, a big neon sign on it and the 2 girls walk in. Rachel and Chloe couldnt belive what they see, the hall was hughe 3 floors, all was black and grey, no windows and a lot of neon lights and people laught or noises from the many slot machines "looks for me like a casino and no play hall" Chloe say, Rachel take her hand say "Come on lets have fun, what you wanna do?". After playing some car racing wehre you have to sit in a car, here Rachel win all 3 times and Chloe couldnt belive it say jokley but also a little sad "I dont get why you win at this, you dont even have a driver license" Rachel hug her girl and say "Oh dont be mad, we know youre still the driving queen from Arcadia" Chloes mood cheer up, again they play a throw a ball game, they play it alone and together, here Chloe win absolutley "Ha, take that youre suckers!" Chloe say happy and jumping arround, Rachel giggle and say "you know this is not fair, I was very distracted by a hot punk girl next to me or wehn we played it together behind me" "Oh boo hoo Rach, Im sorry you love me this much" Chloe say in a proud winner voice and Pull Rachel to her and they share a kiss.

After some other small games and playing pinpall machine, that was the moust enterteining thing and Chloe nearly broke the poor machine because she was so into it, the same with Rachel, they both wehre thursty and a bit hungry, thankfully this is a very modern play hall and they even have bar, the girls walk over it and order 2 cokes and something small to eat. "That was really fun, we have to come here again" Chloe say and take a nip from her coke "Absolutly but I saw no Mikey, you told me he would be here today" Rachel say and also take a nip "yeah, maybe he was here before we came, but I bet we will see him the next time" Chloe say and both of them talking about the night, eating and finish there drinks, Rachel check her phone and it was 22:45 pm "its getting late, we better drive home" "hell yeah" Chloe say and she take Rachels hand and they walking.

"Oh my good look!" Chloe say excited as she see a shooting Ranch "Babe, come on, lets go" Rachel say but it was to late "One game, maybe I win something for you" Chloe say in her flirty voice and that smirk that let Rachels heart melt everytime "Fine 1 game" Rachel agree not voluntary but her girls smirk, she just caint say no. Rachel see how Chloe get 1 big gun in her hands, it was a very long one, looking like a hunter gun, Chloe looks so happy and exicet, the owner from the shooting Ranch give Chloe the rules and  instructions. Phäm, Phäm,Phäm, makes the gun a few times, Chloe saddley never shoot right, the owner give Chloe one free-ride and again Phäm,Phäm,Phäm and this time Chloe made some points "Did you see that, yeah!" Chloe say happy Rachel smiles and the owner give them there price, a small red heart pillow, "Here this is for you" Chloe say and give Rachel the price, Rachel cuddle it and smile say "Thanks but I already love my Price" and they share a kiss and walking outside from the hall driving home to Chloe.  



End file.
